Senna
__TOC__ = Background = ---- Senna Kyoudou is one of the two main heroines in Big Bang Age, and a playable character in Big Bang Beat and Big Bang Beat Revolve. Senna met Rouga Zanma on a late night when she attacked him in a brainwashed haze; when she recovered, she had no memories of who she was or what she'd done, and joined up with his group. Overall, Senna's personality is innocent and polite, with refined behavior and elegant manners. However, on the battlefield, she's extremely serious and uses powerful Iaido and sword techniques that are capable of matching Rouga in a head-on fight. = Appearance = Senna is a Teenage Girl with very long black hair and blue eyes. She wields a Katana. She wears a white short-sleeve shirt with a red neckerchief, a red skirt, Jacket as a cape, white long socks that reaches to the knees and short black boots. = Special Abilities = ---- Choukaifuku (Super Recovery) (press and hold D) Senna sheathes her sword and stands still while green light circles her. *While the button is held down, she recovers health. *Very slow at first, but increases speed after a second. *Takes about seven to eight seconds to refill half of your life. *Continues to heal briefly while in its recovery frames after releasing the button. *Has a decent amount of recovery frames. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A damage - % fixed proration Hits mid. Air unblockable. Mashable. 2A damage - % fixed proration Hits low. Fast startup. Not mashable. j.A damage - % fixed proration Overhead. Can crossup tall characters. Can cancel into jB or jC or jC to jA. 5B damage - % fixed proration Hits mid. Jump cancel only on hit. Can cancel into 6A back into 5B. Good poke due to range. 2B damage - % fixed proration j.B damage - % fixed proration 5C damage - % fixed proration 2C damage - % fixed proration j.C damage - % fixed proration Command Normals Kiriotoshi (Slash Drop) (6A) '' damage - % relative proration'' A straight sword slash with good range. Can be chained into from any normal. Can combo from B/C normals. Can combo into 5B. 5C, 2C, Specials (except for Nagikaze), and Okahishousen super. If opponent is in the air, it causes a hard knockdown. Can be jump canceled (on hit). Kakatokeri (Heel Kick) (6B) '' damage - % relative proration'' Senna hops forward and kicks with her heel. Can be chained from A/B normals. Can combo into C normals, 6A, Specials, and Supers. Is invulnerable to small, low attacks (such as Senna's 2A). Launches on counter hit. Specials Shunpuu (Spring Breeze) (214A) damage - % fixed proration Senna slides along the ground with a foot extended. *Travels half screen. *Hits low. *Can be canceled into A/B/C followups shortly after the dash begins. Sakura (Cherry Blossom) (During Shunpuu, press A damage - % fixed proration Senna performs a wide aerial slash. *Combos from 214A if slightly delayed after 214A hits. *Causes knockdown. *Can cancel into j.623D, but doesn't reach unless delayed after 214A. Shoubu (Iris) (During Shunpuu, press B) damage - % fixed proration Senna performs a downward aerial slash. *Overhead. *Does not combo from 214A unless opponent is airborne. *Ground bounces if on ground, slides if in air. *Can cancel into j.623D. Botan (Peony) (During Shunpuu, press C) damage - % fixed proration Senna performs her 2C. *Hits low. *Combos from 214A. *Combos into 236D and 623D if delayed after 214A hits. Ibuki (Breath) (214C) damage - % fixed proration Senna slashes twice. *Can be canceled and combos from all normals and command normals *Can be followed up after both hits with C *Cannot be canceled into other specials or supers *If opponent is in air, causes ground bounce *Can be looped three times before attacks become void Shijusen (Heavy Violet Flash) (During Ibuki, press C) damage - % fixed proration Senna performs a dashing slash, passing through the opponent, then dashes back with another one. *Combos on both the ground and in the air, though it must be timed right if opponent is in the air. *Can be followed up with a combo, though the timing is stricter if opponent started in the air. Nagikaze (Calm Wind) (236A) damage - % fixed proration Senna whips her jacket out in front of her. *Hits five times, the last hit being a launcher. *All hits can be jump canceled. *Can be canceled into from all normals, but only combos from C normals. *Can combo in the air after, though the timing is stricter if the opponent started in the air. Tsubaki (Camellia) (41236C) damage - % fixed proration Senna slashes, creating a dust cloud along the ground. On contact with the opponent, a burst of slashes pops up. *Travels a fifth of the screen. *Hits as soon as it's placed if at point blank range. *Knocks opponent into air. *Can be followed up on in the air. *Can be canceled from any normal, but does not combo from them. Gekka (Moon Flower) (j)(632A/B/C) damage - % fixed proration Senna jumps in the air and slashes a crescent moon around herself. *623A comes out fast and knocks opponent into the air. *623B is slightly delayed and also knocks the opponent into the air. *623C comes out fast and includes a second hit that wall bounces. *623C can be looped two times before hits become void. *Air versions are the same, though the B version travels higher in the air. Supers Oukahishousen (Flying Sakura Petal Flash) (j)(623D) damage - % fixed proration Senna performs a three hit combo made up of a Gekka and two powerful slashes. * Causes slide; cannot be followed up * Can be TK'ed * Can be canceled into from any normal, Gekka A/(j)B, Nagikaze, and Shunpuu followups Nagikaze Ran (Calm Wind Uprising) (236D) damage - % fixed proration Senna performs multiple Nagikaze in a row. * Hits 18 times, the last hit being a launcher * Can be canceled into from any normal, Nagikaze, and Shunpuu's Botan followup * Cannot be followed up Big Bang Break Setsu Gekka (Temple Moon Flower) '(41236ABC during Big Bang Mode) ''damage - % fixed proration Senna executes a Gekka. If it connects, she disappears and slashes the enemy multiple times. When she lands and sheathes her sword, the enemy is cut by one final slash. * Can be canceled into from any normal, Gekka A/(j)B, Nagikaze, and Shunpuu followups = Tactics = ---- '''General Strategies Senna has a few mixup tools and some goodies to apply pressure with, but she isn't a textbook rushdown character. Her pokes (namely 5B and j.B) are fast and have plenty of reach. With these, she can outfootsie a majority of the cast. While it's hard to get match experience in this game (due to no netplay feature still), it's likely that with the tools she has, your strategy playing Senna in a match would ideally go: - At neutral, space with 5B and j.B. Punish whiffed pokes with 5B into the universal BnB combo. - On knockdown from the universal BnB or some other cause, follow up with forward super jump okizeme (refer to the first video in the combos section for more info). If your opponent guesses right and blocks your oki, then the worst case scenario is that you're back at neutral again. - On offense, get some silly antics with 214A fakeouts and whiffs going to keep your opponent on their toes. Use 214A~B sparingly, just wait for when they least expect it since it's such a slow overhead. (still working on this, any contributions are greatly appreciated) 'Combos' Combo damage varies from character to character, so no damage will be listed for now. "xx" denotes a special or super cancel of the previous move into the next move, ">" denotes a chain or link from the previous move to the next move, "*" denotes a required delay in the move to allow the full combo to land. Most of these combos are just concepts to show you what is possible. Some of these are really useful BnB's while others are just to give you ideas on how the combo system works. The game's engine is pretty open in what it allows you to do, so feel free to experiment and see what happens. Universal 5/2A > 5B > (5C) > 2C xx 214C > 2C xx 214C > 2C xx 214A~A - This is your standard universal knockdown combo that gives okizeme opportunities. You'll probably be using this one the most midscreen. 5/2A > 5B > (5C) > 2C xx 214C > 2C xx 214C > 2C xx 214A > 5B > 5C (jump cancel) j.B > j.C xx j.623B xx j.623D - This is an iteration of the above combo that sacrifices okizeme for roughly 600~900 more damage. Only suggest using this for guaranteeing a KO. Tall Characters Big Bang Mode Videos